You're sure?
by Sue Falkenkralle
Summary: Wieso nennen mich alle hier Logan!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: You're sure...?

Autor: Sue Falkenkralle  
  
Teil:1/?  
  
Main-Charas: Scott, Logan

Warnings: Keine

Disclaimer: Weiß nicht wem das ganze gehört, mir nich...

Kommentar**: Review nicht vergessen!!!! **

Zeit: nach X-Men 1, AU (kind of)

* * *

Scott und Ororo betraten da Büro des Professors. Am Fenster stand Logan. ‚Verdammt, ich wusste nicht, dass er schon wieder zurück ist', fluchte der Anführer der X-Men innerlich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Sein Rivale sah seltsam aus. Die Haare waren ordentlicher, und er trug einen langen Mantel anstatt seiner üblichen Lederjacke. Außerdem trug er einen ziemlich lächerlichen Schlapphut. Hatte er sich sein Outfit bei Magneto abgeguckt?

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast, Logan?"fragte Ro mit ihrer immer freundlichen Stimme. Wie schaffte sie es, dem Mistkerl gegenüber höfflich zu bleiben?

„Verdammt noch mal! Wieso nennen mich alle hier Logan?! Ich..."

Nicht weiter zuhörend wandte sich Cyclops an Xavier.

„Hat er schon wieder sein Gedächtnis verloren, Charles?"

Das Gefluche des Aufgebrachten (und hochgradig verwirrten) Mutanten ignorierend gab Professor Xavier ihnen eine kurze mentale Zusammenfassung von allem, was er bis jetzt von Wolverine gehört hatte.

Nachdem die Informationen eingesunken waren, begann Scott von neuem.

„Also: Du kannst dich an nichts in deinem Leben erinnern vor der Zeit, in der du für eine korrupte Organisation gearbeitet hast, die dich zur Kampfmaschine ausgebildet hat. Du lässt dir von so gut wie niemanden Befehle geben, und selbst wenn führst du sie auf deine eigene Art aus. Du hast grade in einer verschneiten Landschaft ein Mädchen aus großer Gefahr gerettet, das zwar sehr mutig wahr, aber nicht genug Kampferfahrung hatte, um alleine mit einem Psychopaten fertig zu werden, der die Weltherrschaft mit Hilfe einer fragwürdigen Maschine an sich reißen wollte, die er nur mit Hilfe eines entführten Freundes von dir in Gang bringen konnte und bei deren Testfase jemand draufgegangen ist, der dir zwar Ärger gemacht hat, es aber nicht verdient hatte zu sterben. Außerdem hast du ein Reichhaltiges Vokabular an Schimpfwörtern.

Richtig soweit?"

Ein kurzes, bestätigendes Nicken.

„Und du bist ganz sicher, dass dein Name nicht Logan, sondern Helsing ist?"


	2. Chapter 2

You're sure...?

Autor: Sue Falkenkralle

Teil:2?

Main-Charas: Scott, Logan

Warnings: Keine

Disclaimer: Weiß nicht wem das ganze gehört, mir nich...

Kommentar

biro1: Ja ich auch schon seit einer ganzen weile g

Cantinaratte: Danke :), ja Van Helsing hätte sich noch besser angehört…

Trovia: Ah, du hast mich auf eine Gute idee, gebracht! (Nein, kein Sirius, tut mir leid). Danke!

Ich schreibe schon normalerweise keine sonderlich langen Kapitel, aber da das hier eine reine Spaßstory ist werden sie hier wohl allgemein sehr kurz ausfallen. Ich hoffe das stört nicht zu sehr. Und **Review nicht vergessen! **

Zeit: nach X-Men 1, AU (kind of)

* * *

Grade als 'Ro den Mund auf machte um weiter zu fragen, kam Jeans telepathische Nachricht

Alle sofort in den Hangar, Magneto greift die Brooklyn Brücke an!

Die beiden Anführer der x-Men sahen kurz ihren Mentor an, bevor sie aus dem Raum stürzten.

Logan blickte ihnen verdutzt hinterher, und wandte sich dann wieder Professor Xavier zu

„Kann ich helfen?"

„Nein, dein Adamantiumskelett macht dich zu verletzlich wenn es um Magneto geht."

„Mein WAS? Hören sie Mister, ich weiß nicht was das alles hier soll, verdammt noch mal, aber…"

„Du bleibst hier."

* * *

Als Scott und Ororo, nein, jetzt Cyclops und Storm unten ankamen, warteten Jean, Beast, Angel schon im Blackbird. Neben dem Jet standen noch Colossus, Shadowcat, Pyro, Iceman und Rouge, die sich noch nicht sicher waren, ob sie mit sollten.

„Shadowcat, Pyro, Iceman, Rouge, ihr kommt mit. Colossus, wir wissen noch nicht ob Magneto deine Haut kontrollieren kann, du bleibst hier und beschützt die andern"

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten waren sie in der Luft und unterwegs Richtung Brooklyn. Über die Nachrichten hörten sie, dass die gesamte Brücke inzwischen gesperrt und evakuiert war.

Nachdem sie den Jet gelandet hatten mussten sie die letzten fünfhundert Meter zu Fuß zurücklegen.

Plötzlich sprangen Mystique und Sabertooth in ihren Weg.

Rouges „Ich sehe tote Menschen!" ignorierend stürzten sie sich in den Kampf.

„Iceman, Pyro, seht zu das ihr zur Brücke kommt, vielleicht könnt ihr den Schaden begrenzen!" Wenn zwei Mutanten kämpften brach fast immer irgendwie, irgendwo ein Feuer aus. Die beiden Jungs waren am besten dafür geeignet das in den Griff zu kriegen.

Zu ihrem Glück unterschätzen die beiden Mitglieder der Bruderschaft der bösen Mutanten (Ja, sie nannten sich WIRKLICH so) ihre Kampfkraft, so das ein Blick von Cyclops zusammen mit einem Blitz von Storm ausreichte, um Sabertooth in den Fluss zu stoßen und nachdem Jean gesehen hatte, was für einen langen Blick Cyclops auf Mystiques Brüste geworfen hatte, flog diese bald hinterher („Jean, ich hab wirklich nur gezielt!").

Beast und Angel hielten sich vornehm zurück.

Endlich konnten sie weiter in Richtung Brücke.

Der Anblick, der sie erwartete, ließ sie fassungslos innehalten.

Mitten auf der Brücke stand Magnet, in seltsamen, zerschlissen Kleider. Vor ihm stand ein verängstigter Pyro, der zum Schutz lodernde Flamen um sich geschlungen hatte.

Magneto hob einen alten Holzstock hoch, blickte den Jungen wütend an, und schrie durch einen Bart den er sich hatte sonst wann wachsen lassen.

_„DU … kannst nicht … vorbei!"_


End file.
